


The Discussion

by FandomStar



Series: The Relationship [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Autistic Spock, Classic Doctor Who Marathon, Emotional Leonard, M/M, Mentioned Divorce, POV Spock, Relationship Discussions, Second Date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 01:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12546080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomStar/pseuds/FandomStar
Summary: About five days after "The Beginning"Spock has planned a second date for him and Leonard; marathoning a few classic Doctor Who episodes. He's nervous about this. After they finish, Leonard suggests they discuss some things.





	The Discussion

**Author's Note:**

> Leonard talks about the death of his father. I'm sorry if this is a trigger for you. I just thought it would be something he would feel necessary to tell Spock.

Spock paced his living room. He knew exactly what he was going to do with Leonard that afternoon. They would discuss which Classic Doctor's episodes they would watch, Spock would put the discs with the episodes he'd decided prior into the DVD player, and they would watch those episodes, and possibly comment on them while they were playing. It was as simple as that, and yet he was nervous! There were several possibilities for his nervousness that Spock had come up with:

1\. He was nervous about what Leonard would think of his home. This is illogical, as Spock knew from their first date that Leonard was not a judgemental person. Yet it was a possibility.  
2\. He was nervous that Leonard would not want to watch Doctor Who with him. This is also illogical. Leonard loves Doctor Who almost as much as Spock did. Plus, Spock had mentioned that he planned to watch Doctor Who with him at some point, and Leonard was eager. Yet it was a possibility.  
3\. He was nervous about talking to Leonard. This is illogical because Spock had spoken willingly to Leonard on their first date. Yet it was a possibility.  
4\. He was being illogical.

Spock knew that the last possibility was the most likely. He stood in the middle of the room, his hands clasped behind his back. He jumped at the sound of the doorbell. It took him a moment to figure out that it was probably Leonard, so he speedily made his way to the front door.  
"Hello." he said, after opening the door.  
"Hey." Leonard greeted, smiling.  
Spock smiled back, not moving.  
"Can I come in?" Leonard asked, amusement in his eyes.  
"Oh, yes, apologies," Spock replied, averting his eyes to the floor and standing aside. "Come in."  
He led Leonard to the living room, and silently gestured to the sofa. Leonard sat down, and Spock stood there, trying to figure out which of the questions he should ask as host to ask first.  
"Do you want anything to drink?" he finally asked, trying to avoid looking at Leonard's eyes.  
"Um, yeah," Leonard replied. "Do you have coffee?"  
"Yes." Spock said, going into the kitchen.  
He made the coffee before making his own tea, and got the carton of milk out of the fridge and put a tablespoon and put it in the packet of sugar. He looked around for a tray to put everything onto. Eventually, Spock went back into the main room carrying a tray with two mugs, a carton of milk and a half full bag of sugar. He placed the tray on his coffee table.  
"I didn't know whether you took milk or sugar, so I brought both in so I didn't get anything wrong." he mumbled quickly.  
"Right..." Leonard said, staring at the tray in front of him, before remembering that he was being rude. "Thanks."  
Spock smiled a little sheepishly.  
"So, which Doctor are we watching?" Leonard asked, stirring milk into his coffee.  
"I thought that I would let you choose." Spock told him.  
"Tough one. They all have brilliant aspects to them."  
"Indeed."  
"Why don't we pick at random?"  
"A good idea."  
Spock stood up to get a hat and a piece of paper to write all the classic Doctors on. Once he had all the numbers in the replica 4th Doctor hat he found, he went back to the sofa and gave the hat to Leonard.  
"Close your eyes and pick a piece of paper out of the hat." Spock eagerly instructed.  
Leonard laughed and did as Spock said. He passed the paper to Spock, who opened the fold. He smiled.  
"You picked the 5th Doctor!" he dramatically announced.  
"Oh, great! He's one of my favourites." Leonard said.  
"He's one of mine, too." Spock agreed, standing up and taking the DVD box off the shelf without looking.  
After putting the first disc into the DVD player and picking up the control, Spock sat back down on the sofa and settled down next to Leonard to watch.

* * *

 It was 5:00 when they finished their marathon of episodes. Spock went over to the DVD player to put the disc away."

Spock, we need to talk about something." Leonard said from the sofa, sounding a little hesitant.

Spock looked over his shoulder, a little surprised.

"Hmm?" he hummed, questioningly.  
"Come over here." Leonard said.  
Spock held up a finger. He closed the DVD case and ran his finger over the spines of the other cases on the shelf, before getting to the dip where the 5th Doctor seasons were and putting the case in his hand at the end of the row. A little warily, Spock sat on edge of the sofa.  
"Relax, it's nothing seriously bad!" Leonard assured him, smiling.  
Nodding, Spock sat back a little and looked expectantly at him.  
"Umm, I think you need to know some things about me if we're going to do this. I mean, be in a relationship of any kind," Leonard told Spock. "Even if it's just short term. And, I'm pretty sure you probably have something I need to know, everyone does."  
Spock nodded again.  
"Anyway. I'll go first," Leonard said. "Umm... I got divorced... five years ago now. I was married to a woman called Jocelyn for six years. Shortly after she told me she wanted a divorce I found out she was having an affair. She never told me why, but I have a feeling it was because I spent too much time at work."  
Spock was silent.  
"She clearly didn't love you then," he commented, before tentatively making eye contact. "Did you love her?"  
Leonard sighed.  
"Yeah. I did," he grumbled. "Anyway. I've told you something. Your turn."  
Leonard gave Spock a supportive smile, and Spock looked down at his feet.  
"I... I don't know... if I should. I... it might change your opinion of me entirely..." he murmured.  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have forced this on you. I just thought it might be good." Leonard apologized.  
"I can do this. I can tell him," Spock whispered to himself, over and over, before taking a deep breath and looking up, slightly past Leonard's eyes. "I....I am autistic."  
"Okay... is there anything I need to know about that? Things I should or shouldn't do?" Leonard asked.  
Spock blinked in surprise at Leonard's acceptance.  
"When I'm in a stressful situation I may be non-verbal and I may not want to be touched," he replied after a moment of thinking. "Also, under no circumstances can you touch my hair."  
Leonard smiled.  
"I'll try to remember that." he reassured Spock.  
"You said you had two things." Spock said.  
"Oh... yeah," Leonard said, his body almost deflating. "This is... gonna be hard for me. Just... give me a minute."  
Spock nodded. Leonard took a deep breath.  
"My dad was ill. He had a life threatening and painful illness. It was paralyzing," he started, his eyes closed. "I was the doctor in charge of him, I'd requested it. I spent every moment of every day trying to find a cure. Dad... he begged me to end it. To take him off life support. But I couldn't. He was my _father_. And I was certain I'd be able to find a cure. It took _months_ for me to realize that what I was doing was useless. I went to see him on a Friday. We talked, and he ended the conversation as he usually did, begging for me to end his life. And I did. The worst part though, was that three weeks later they found a cure. If I'd waited _a few weeks_..."  
Leonard hands were covering his face, and Spock was pretty sure he was crying. He didn't know what to do, so he did the first thing that came into his head; he shuffled a little closer to the man and wrapped his arms around him. Leonard leaned into the embrace.  
"I thought ya didn't like touchin'." he commented.  
"This is not a particularly stressful situation." Spock replied.  
Leonard hummed in acknowledgment.  
"From what I have learned of you in the times we have met, you are a very compassionate and empathetic person," Spock said. "Perhaps that is why you decided to do what you did."  
"What, so you're sayin' I should be cold and emotionless like you?" Leonard answered, sounding tired.  
Spock stiffened, and removed his arms from Leonard.  
"God, I'm such a jerk!" Leonard groaned. "I'm _so_ sorry Spock."  
"It's fine," Spock replied, focusing on his clasped hands. "You're not the only person to have made that assumption about me."  
"That doesn't make it right," Leonard argued. "In all the time I've spent with you, you've never given me any kind of impression that you're cold or emotionless. You're passionate, and you definitely have emotions. I'm sorry."  
"I did not mean for you to take my comment offensively," Spock told him. "Empathy and compassion are good qualities in a person."  
Spock looked up at Leonard, and Leonard smiled at him. Spock responded with a small smile.  
"Now we've got that sorted," Leonard started, definitely sounding happier. "Do you have any plans for dinner?"  
Spock shook his head.  
"Not really." he replied.  
"Well, I know a place not too far from here," Leonard told him. "Wanna join me?"  
"That sounds like an agreeable idea." Spock replied, his smile broadening very slightly. 


End file.
